O incompreensível mundo de Alysson
by juliafilosofa
Summary: Alysson não tem pais, os intitulados responsáveis que cuidaram da menina desde o seu nascimento, não falam nada para a menina...espero só que Alysson não se desaponte com a verdade. Conheça essa divertida, dramática, e secreta história se desenrolar...quem sabe o que poderá acontecer?


Cap.1 E o mistério começa a apautar...

Alysson não andava nada bem sempre perdida em pensamentos do subconsciente,como toda intervenção falsamente paterna,seus responsáveis achavam melhor não incomodar e não se meter nos assuntos que a ela eram ém se perdeu na Enfaze dos reponsáveis? Pois é,os que moravam junto com Alysson não eram seus pais verdadeiros,eram apenas uns conhecidos que seus pais tinham escolhido para serem seus mentores.E ela sempre em uma conversa nada simpatica,enfatizava esse termo.

Em todas as histórias que Alysson lia ela se deparava com personagens sem pais,mas não sem pais como ela,eles sim eram orfãos com os pais drasticamente assassinados ou com o destino infeliz de um súbito ela ingênua quando lia Harry Potter,que o tio Valter era a pessoa mais grotesca da face da terra,mas que mesmo assim Harry tinha sorte de ter pelo menos alguém para hospedá-lo e para acolhe-lo no fato de que em questões de sobrevivência ele estava bem estava em pensamentos solenes, quando alguém esmurrou a porta do armazém,ela pelo buraco da portinhola viu quem era...e um sorrioso súbito tomou sua face.

-Derek!-gritou abrindo a portinhola.

-Alysson!Quanto tempo! O que faz aqui?! E desse jeito toda maltrapilha?!

-Bom é uma longa história...-disse um tanto perdida.

-Que seria prazerosa ouvida com um belo chá quente,venha que eu a levarei pra casa.-e entrelaçando-na com um casaco tomaram um caminho que ela desconhecia.

Chegando em uma casa simples e até que convidativa,os dois entraram depressa para que o frio da noite de inverno não entrasse no recinto,Derek preparou o chá em silêncio enquanto Alysson se sentava no sofá tremendo frenéticamente.

Foi quando a conversa tomou seu rumo,de um jeito inesperado:

-Alysson!-disse Derek aos berros-Não se sente até que eu a mande se sentar!-Alysson toda envergonhada,não entendendo nada,levantou-se drasticamente.

-Você acha que esses maltrapilhos vão encostar no meu sofá limpinho?! Vá tomar um banho muito bem tomado,e só assim,depois que o sofá seje encubado com plástico você poderá se sentar!-disse Derek num tom muito arrogante.

Alysson pediu desculpas de um jeito nada educado,não era aquele Derek que ela conhecia no passado,era o verdadeiro oposto na verdade,mas também há quanto tempo ? Dez , quinze anos,só havia o reconhecido pelo olhar,pois ao contrário de pessoas comuns Derek possuía um olhar triste e melancólico que pela vida justificava.

Na época da infância os dois eram grudados e praticamente viviam juntos,se consideravam irmãos com pais distintos que nem fato se conheciam muito bem,até que um dia sem explicação pararam de se falar,na verdade tinha uma explicação...o pai de Alysson havia assassinado a mãe de Derek,uma notícia que na época chocou a todos,ninguém sabia exatamente o porque,mas Derek simplesmente fora embora,seu pai se mostrou com clemência ao menino,chegou a suplicar para que não falasse com Alysson,e muito novo e indecisso assim fez.

Alysson não sentia remorço de Derek,na verdade sentia pena dele,mesmo sem culpa nenhuma ela carregava esse fardo,por seu estúpido pai que nem a via há anos,desde seu nascimento fora designada aos seus responsáveis,não sabia quem era seu pai ou sua mãe verdadeiros,só sabia os nomes que logo depois descobriu que eram falsos,perguntou muitas vezes aos responsáveis que simplesmente davam a segunte desculpa:´´ Não pergunte algo tão estúpido menina! Nunca mais! Pois o seu não saber é uma dadiva,a verdade não ira te acrescentar a nada,acredite em nós,mas valhe um coelho não saber quem o caça!``.

Conforme o tempo passou,a menina foi entendendo a metáfora,mas não por completo...caça ou caçador...quanto tédio...impossível saber o que se esperar, pensou que seus pais eram até mesmo assassinos profissionais...mas então a mãe de Derek era vítima ou não?


End file.
